Voldemorts Daughter
by BP03011
Summary: Anna White was taken from the world of magic as a child. By a conspiracy about wandless magic and a  war. Between war, hogwarts, parties and freetime. what could go wrong? This is her recollection Rated M for language and incase.
1. The Beggining Of an End

_**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by the lovely and genius. **_

_**JK Rowling. All rights belong to her and all the other harry potter people that own it. **_

**Voldemorts Daughter:**

**The Beginning of an End**

Wasn't it the shock of my life that day, precisely 16 years 3 months and 29 days 18 hours and 28 minutes old. Seems stupid that I know that. But this was no ordinary day for me, the day I found out I Anna White am Voldemorts daughter. Of course many would think that you know who can't have a daughter. He has no need of an heir, he believes he will live forever.

Well, those who say that. You're wrong.

After everything that has happened, I have this urge to write it all down, just to make sure the atrocities that I have witnessed and been part of doesn't ever. Ever. Happen to the wizarding community. Or any community really. I told professor Slughorn about it, and showed him the draft.

He just kind of looked at me funny and said "I think the editor will have to fix up a few things in this". Suppose he's right. I'm only 17, my English is alright, but you know can't do everything right. SO anyway, here's what happened... I... guess? Ha.

It was just sundown, no big storms rolling in, no full moon or anything like that, it'd fit. But this is a real life story. So no. There was a bit of smoke coming from the oven though? So I'm just at the table waiting for some chicken tonight, when there's a tapping at the window, I peer out of it and see the strangest thing, an owl, 'Holy Shit' I thought, all white and grey feathered, a real fricking owl knocking at the kitchen window. It turned its head and looked at me, then tapped again. I yelped and jumped back. Now it's not like I'd never seen an owl before, but its kind of the first time ones been polite enough to tap on my window before leaving a present on the house or car.

"What's that?" Mum asked.

"There's an owl at the window" I whispered to her, as if it could hear me.

"Oh don't be ridicu-" she stopped mid sentence and I was taken aback by the shocked look she had on her face as she turned. It was as if she recognized the owl.

"Maybe it's your Hogwarts letter" my little sister laughed.

See, in the world I was forced to grow up in, Harry Potter is a series of books and movies, Ron, Hermione, Draco, my father, all of them. They are all of fiction. Weird I know. Well now it seems weird.

"Tianne, go upstairs"

"But mu-"

"Go Upstairs Tianne!"

Mums not a yeller, when she yells, you know something's going down.

"Mum, what's going on?" I asked as she opened the window and let the owl in. Imagine my shock horror when tied to the birds leg was some letters and a small black box with an emerald green ribbon around it.

"There is... a lot we have to talk about. But first I need to make some calls, please don't read any of it until I come back" she left me standing there, having some sort of stare of with the owl as it stuck out its leg to me, tempting me to read its contents. This must be some big jokes. I was a big fan of the series; everyone knew that, probably Dywayne or Cassy making some prank on me.

I could hear her on the phone in the other room, talking quickly and quietly to the unknown person on the other end of the line, I heard bits and pieces, "its time" "it's open". What the bloody hell was going on. Is mum in on this joke? She cant talk she has a poster of Professor Snape in her Cupboard!

I was standing there for what felt for a lifetime staring at the owl; it was probably only a few minutes. But I was debating in my head if birds had emotions, when mum came back in looking pale like a ghost.

"Mind letting me in on the little prank you guys set up here? I'm not as dumb as I look you know" I launched at her surly as ever.

"Why don't you open them and... then we will talk, ill be upstairs putting your sister to bed."

So Now! I can open them? I walked warily towards the bird and slowly reached out my hand and untied it and ripped my hand back before it could peck me. Not that it went to. I'm not really a bird person.

There were two letters in my hand one addressed to me and one addressed to my mother. The box however just said 'For the stolen'. I laughed to myself as I looked at the letter for me, they really had gone all out with this hadn't they, parchment, Calligraphy in ink and all the like.

I opened it and read aloud

"Been accepted to Hogwarts, blah blah blah, Train, blah blah blah, equipment" it wasn't until I reached the third page that I stopped laughing, the letter claimed to be from my father. Now this was really cruel of them. My father had died when I was two years old and everyone knew that. This is just sadistic. It didn't exactly sound loving and long like a letter should be if my father had been raised from the dead and wanted to reunite with his long lost daughter.

Not to mention the fact it didn't make any sense.

_'Anna, I have finally found a way to return you and the others to where you belong. In the box, your Mother shall know what to do with it. Do hurry as there is much to do before __the school term starts._

_Sincerely, you're Father.'_

The others? Return to where? In the box? All these questions raced through my head as I tried to make sense of it all. No, with the way mum was acting this is no joke. What does this mean. The Harry Potter world isn't real! These people are lunatics! I called out for mum and held the letter out to her, the question and outrage evident on my face.

"What do you mean he's alive? And why's he sending fake Hogwarts letters with an OWl! Is he mental? Is that is? It is isn't it? Oh god I have a crazy father!"

"Let me explain Anna." as my mum's voice cut in my frantic rambling stopped. I could tell by her tone this was a lot more serious than I thought possible.

I just didn't know how serious.

**Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction ever. So please review! Let me know what's good what's good what's bad. **

**Thank you and goodnight! **


	2. The Explaination

_**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by the lovely and genius. **_

_**JK Rowling. All rights belong to her and all the other harry potter people that own it. **_

**Voldemorts Daughter:**

**2 - The Explaination**

I stared at her as my mum struggled to get the words out. "Its hard to say, but i guess an easy way to put it is. We dont belong in this world anna, were part of a world that can only exist in fiction, but before you interupt let me finnish the whole story,

"I was a young student at Hogwarts, don't look at me like that its true. It was midterm in my fourth year. I was in Griffindor, of course, I was in the library one day when the most magnificent boy walked in, he was shy, yet confident. Gorgeous, hair and eyes that shone like gems" "Alright i get it mum bleck. Dont need to know"  
>"Oh shut up, yes well he seemed to notice me too. there was something about him i think it might have been his drive, nothing would get in his way if he wanted something. We started dating, much to the other students distaste, he was a slytherin you see. But it didnt bother us. We were young and in love. by 6th year i dont think we imagined ever being able to spend a moment without each other. He proposed and of course i said yes. It wasn't much later that i realised i was pregnant.. with you.<br>But something "strange" was going on with some of the children of that time. they were born with a certain mark that faded unless they used their magic. These children were born with wandless magic! it was amazing. they were so much more advanced than the rest of the classes. Imagine being in the middle of seeing wizardingkind evolving into something more. it was.. well, magical" she laughed as a ghost of a memory played past her eyes. making her remember later times. "Tom and I we- " "Wait ... Tom... Tom who? Weasly? Abbot? Crabbe?" She shook her head at me and i dreaded the worst. "Riddle?" i said meekly and she nodded her head at me. "But why would you i me-"  
>"Don't Interupt me or you wont know at all" i nodded my head and shlumped down into my chair.<br>"Tom and I were extatic about the change. You see in the beggining he wasnt the monster. He was power hungry. But not in the way he is now.. He beleived that things needed to change, that the muggles needed to know about us and we should co-exist. Let the secret out. Anyway, there were some people that weren't so happy about the change, Albus Dumbledore. He is the only person i had ever known to crave power as much as Tom. Maybe even more. Finding out that these infants had this skill from birth outraged him. If he couldnt do it, it was an attrocity you see. He rallied against the parents, pleading with them to kill their own offspring! Even not accepting some into Hogwarts! it was horrible. He tried to convince them that it was against the laws of nature and that an outbrake like this was probably a disease that the children were going to harm us or themselves, that they needed a "Cure". This angered Tom, and he and his followers openly opposed against Dumbledore, but he was a horrible man. He twisted stories and although yes your father did some horrible things during that time. Dumbledore made it seem so much worse. Stringing a web of lies until Tom himself almost beleived him. It was around then when you were born. And you were born with the mark, the children of some of the followers also had it, the malfoys, the lestranges, the blacks. a few others. there babies of all different size shape and age had it. and it was wonderful, we were all fairly happy considering there was a war going on. That was when Dumbledores "Cure" came out. Ridding the children not only of their wandless magic. But turning them into squibs. No magic. At all. Because he absorbed it into himself. Tom by that point was fuming, he put all his efforts into the war. Then Albus came to our safe house, he said we must give all of you the cure or else drastic measures would be taken. Of course we refused and with that. He opened a portal into this world sucking all of the children into it myself and a few other mothers jumped in after you, and here is where we ended up. in this magicless world. After that i only recieved barely snippets of information, apart from this letter i havent known much. not many knew about how to get to this world. Tom tried for months but it was futile, with Albus as powerful as he was the door was locked. Tom went pretty 'psycho' i guess you could say after that. im not proud of the man he has turned into. but it was not his fault. His grief consumed him and his soul, he has split it. But with this letter i can tell. 'Voldemort' has not taken over my Tom. He is still the man he was. He just has to see it."

"Right, but what about the Harry Potter Series? Is all of that True?"

"Some, not all. It was sent to this world by Albus. Seeking to torture us more into thinking it is futile that we ever get back" she replied a ghost of a smile accross her face.  
>Rightio, so got a crazy killer dad and a witch mum.<br>This is one crazy thursday.

_  
><em><strong>Authors Note: Not really a long chapter this time just had to get the story out there.<strong>_  
><em><strong>YES I KNOW! i have pretty much turned the harry potter story inside out and upside down. But hopefully it will turn out the way i want?<strong>_  
><em><strong>PLEASE REVEIW!<strong>_  
><em><strong>reviewers get cookies!<strong>_


	3. Oh She's coming

_**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by the lovely and genius. **_

_**JK Rowling. All rights belong to her and all the other harry potter people that own it. **_

**Voldemorts Daughter:**

**Chapter 3 – Oh.. She's coming.**

She just looked at me as I took all of this information in. I wasn't sure what to think really. Just that this must be one crazy dream. My eyes rolled over the mahogany table and onto the box. How would this little box? Help me 'Get back to the real world'. Ha. What a laugh.

But if what mum says is true and she's not just pulling my leg. Then 'For the Stolen' I guess means them...and myself 'The stolen children'.

"We need to go somewhere" my mother said to me as she grabbed the box and letters and walked to the front door. I looked at her curiously.

Might as well find out what the frig is going on here, I thought to myself as I grabbed my jacket and my little bag and followed her to the door.

The car ride was silent and now I figured this must be really bad if we weren't talking. Me and mum never didn't talk. Even when we were fighting we were at least yelling at each other. This silence was worse than the time I fell down the stairs in front of Dywayne and he took a photo with me and my dress up. But no that wasn't enough for him. He then had to get it developed and post it around the whole school AND on Facebook. Asshole. And this silence was like 20 times more awkward. I laughed to myself remembering how I got him back for that.

Ha, imagine that I just got told my fathers alive and an evil murderous prick, I'm a witch and that this isn't even my real world. But hey I'm thinking about a stupid thing like that? Shows how my brain is a 'delicate' one. Ha!

We pulled up at her friend Tara's house. I hated her daughter, Jenna was a stuck up bitch with bleach blonde hair huge tits, who thought she was god's gift to men. Which I guess she was, her personality taught most guys who dated her that looks weren't everything and some of them learnt.

Walking inside the house was just normal for me. They'd been friends since before I could remember and then some. She was kind of like my aunty, which I guess made Jenna my annoying cousin.

As if on cue she walked through the door in a huff. Looking like a prostitute as always in denim shorts. . although they could really be considered denim underwear and a tube top that didn't leave much for the imagination.

"I don't see why I had to come home. Honestly. I told you id be at the party for a while." She screeched in her mothers face.

"Good to see you too Jenna" my mum said dryly clearly sharing my before thoughts of said girl.

"Oh hello Mrs. White!" she said her fake when peoples are around voice coming out. Seriously this girl needed to sort out her priorities.

"Ah Anna would you mind leaving the room while we talk to Jenna" Tara said while giving my mum a please stay and help me sort this out look.

"Yeah uh. I guess so" I said and left. 'Oh.. I she's coming' I thought to myself as I walked into the kitchen. I heard a lot of yelling some sarcastic laughing and finally silence as a knock on the door was heard. Looking out the kitchen window I saw it was Dywayne and Cassy with their really nervous looking father. I figured I still wasn't wanted in the lounge room. They'd just be telling them the same stuff I already knew.

For what seemed like hours but was only really ten minutes or so I walked into the room seeing whether there was anything I was missing out from.

"... and we've been stuck here ever since. Until now" Tara finished off. The shocked faces that surrounded me resembled what I guess I had looked like as I had seen them.

"So... how are we... getting... back?" Cassy said slowly as if it were a foreign tongue she was speaking.

Cassy had been like a sister to me since forever, all four of us had grown up together. Never really knowing how or why our parents all stuck together so much. I guess now we knew. She had big brown eyes and long straight light brown hair. She was tan but not as tan as Dywayne who took after his dark father. He was short but built and tan with nearly black eyes and dark brown hair. He was younger by a year, but he had been put in the same year as us so 'we wouldn't split up' I guess if this all went to plan we'd be stuck with each other for a lot longer then we thought we would be. I sighed aloud and everyone looked at me as if I had interrupted their thoughts. I probably had but I was bored and wanted to get a move on and find out exactly what was going on.

"So... what's in the box?"

**AN – Well I needed to get them there, I need it to speed up a little so I can get to write all my ideaaasss for when they get there -.- *laughs evily* idk why though. Hope you liked it (:**

**Review and tell me any characters you want together or anything specific you want to happen. (: ttfn**


	4. So whats in the box?

**AN- I do not in fact own any of the Harry Potter world or its characters. If I did I would be partying it up for eternity. **

**Chapter 4 - what's in the box?**

**"So...what's in the box?"**

At that we all looked at the small box sitting on the coffee table. I walked over and went to open it, pulling off the ribbon slowly to add to the suspense cause the looks on their faces was just priceless. The lid came off and a small piece of parchment sat on top of something wrapped in green velvet. It said on word. Portkey.

"What the hells Portkey mean, do they like speak a different language over their or something?" I could kill Jenna, not for her stupidity. But for her complete lack of regard for the Harry Potter series. Well not really anymore. I don't know how to think about things like that anymore.

Ignoring my urge to throttle her while Cameron (Dywayne and Cassys dad) was explaining what it was.

I was watching the other mother's faces as they stared at the box. Obviously fighting an internal battle, then it clicked.

"Your not coming with us are you?" I whispered to my mother.

"I wish I could" she said sadly looking at me tears in her eyes, "But I have a life here now, I can't leave Tianne or your step-father, I just couldn't".

I wanted to yell at her for leaving me to go alone, for staying with them and not me. But I just couldn't between shock and the look on her face. It was impossible to bear.

Dywayne spoke up for the first time, "What can we take with us on the... portkey".

"Yourselves. Maybe a small bag, I'm not sure how it works with these things." Tara said slowly. Her new fiancé and her had just found out she was pregnant and she couldn't leave. Dywayne and Cassys dad had never remarried or really had a girlfriend. But I think he was too scared to go back and face what had once been his home, and what it had become for people like him.

I looked at my strappy bag, some makeup, my phone, iPod and my smokes. That was about it. I was going into a completely new world.. with not even a change of clothes. This was gonna be fun.

I knew for a fact all Dee needed was his iPod smokes and lighter. That's all he ever had. I laughed at how he would take this in stride, while Cassy would freak out about everything. Jenna would probably just act snobby and like everyone there was beneath her..

But how would I react? I had no idea.

"Well are you ready to go?" the question was asked by Tara and she looked at the four of us.

We nodded in agreement and lifted up the green velvet to see a broken ring in the centre, it looked familiar but I just couldn't seem to place where I had seen it before. We all said really soppy goodbyes and we were almost in tears. That's when it hit me. He found a way to us, he didn't even write a decent letter AND was breaking apart our complete ignorance of our heritage which wouldn't have been a problem if we didn't know.

I was gonna make his life hell.

I wasn't going to be scared of him.

I Anna White was going to be the teenage daughter of hell for him

And I was gonna enjoy it.

I smiled to myself as I put my finger on the ring as the others did the same. I did a quick goodbye wave and blew a kiss to mum before feeling myself be tugged through something, spinning and turning only to find ourselves about 20 ft up in the air in the middle of a huge storm falling.

Ah shit.

**AN- I know it wasn't long. But yeah.. Please review. ****Likey? No Likey? Any ideas or "constructive criticism" will be appreciated. (:(:**


	5. Attack and Return

_**AN - I still. Very unfortunately do not own harry potter or any of the characters. I offered my life savings for Draco Malfoy's ass. But still. No no no. nearly ripped my own hair out. **_

**Chapter 5**

**Attack and Return**

"Its almost time Lucius" Voldemort hissed at his long time standing right hand man. True though that in light of recent failures he was beginning to regret this decision as Lucius had yet to redeem himself for his losing streak against the Order. Voldemort was starting to think that despite his loyalty Lucius was beginning to lose his edge.

"Time? My Lord" the blonde questioned.

"My body is starting to fail me, this temporary shell is starting to deteriorate" he looked boredly at Lucius as if forgetting that only his legimency let him know what everyone around him was discussing with themselves in their own minds.

"Oh! Of course my lord, we have everything we need apart from the Scepterian dragon heart, but that should arrive within a day or so"

"Excellent, now leave. I have much to think about"

Mr. Malfoy bowed his head and left.

He did indeed have a lot to think about. He knew Dumbledore was up to something. He just hadn't figured it out yet. Things had been quiet for too long. Any attempts at infiltration had returned empty handed as to what this big plot was. It doesn't seem like anyone is in on his cunning plan, not even the boy who lives to be a pain in my ass. He thought to himself. And when that happens. I know I'm in for trouble. I've known Dumbledore long enough to know that.

He sighed and strode across to talk to the portrait of Walburga Black who had a sister portrait in Grimauld place. He may not be able to infiltrate the hide out but he could still spy without them knowing. Walburga is more than willing to help get the filthy half and mud bloods out of the house.

"Go find out what you can at their headquarters" he laughed at the last word. They were about as organized as baboons the way they ran their 'order' he felt that all the namby pamby lovey dovey stuff they fed each other everyday to 'help' one another was bullshit. This is a war they are fighting here. No use for things like that. You had to be cold harsh and calculating. Something that Dumbledore knew a lot about. The poor fools had no idea who they were worshipping as some sort of saint. Ha! It worked to his advantage though. If they didn't know who their leader really was. Then they couldn't have any clue about who they really were up against. He chuckled to himself but then there was a loud bang outside the Malfoy manor gates.

They couldn't possibly get through there. They wouldn't try. No good, good doing assholes they were couldn't go against the rules. Would they?

He swore to himself and apparated to the front of the gate.

Yes there was the order coming to invade his headquarters.

Well this changed the rules. He smiled to himself at the doors this opened for him. So far at least he was being honorable with his approach of them. Well as honorable as Lord Voldemort ever was. This opened a lot of doors. Besides getting through those gates was about as difficult as it gets. Unless a huge magical convergence was around, which he doubted. It would be impossible.

During his mental conversation the death eaters had gathered around him wands at the ready. Idiots.

The only one not looking worried was Lucius. Smirking at the lights hitting the tall Victorian gate to no avail. One look at each other and they burst out laughing. Something not often seen from the dark lord himself.

Of course it was then when the gates decided to swing open and a stunning curse to miss Lucius's ear by barely a pigmy puff breadth.

"That was unexpec - "was all the dark lord got in before they were invaded.

Spells were flying back and forth; Travers was suffering severely from a leg locking curse from Nymphadora Tonks and was struggling to fight her off and perform the counter curse.

It was like fireworks the spells being thrown back and forth between the two sides. The 'light' and the 'dark'. The dark lord didn't exert himself with battles of this low caliber so he mostly stayed to the side. Helping a failing death eater if he started to look like he was failing.

All of a sudden there was a

"Silence" echo throughout the grounds.

Voldemort rolled his eyes at the old mans superiority complex. He could tell that he was enjoying the fact that the whole battle stopped on his behalf and was now waiting on what was to happen next.

The sides separated to two different sides of the beautiful (If slightly destroyed now) garden. Slowly walking backwards not one of them turning their backs, glaring at each other as they went some even took to hissing at the other side. We wont mention names (Cough* Bellatrix cough*).

The two heads of sides walked to the front of their party to face each other.

"It seems we have caught you by surprise Tom" he said with a gleam (not a twinkle) of laughter. Laughter at the dark lord expense, he wasn't gonna take that well. Voldemort hissed at him and said "Not at all I'm sure this is what you have been coming up with for weeks for. If it weren't for my honorable nature" a few on both sides sniggered at that, but immediately shut up after the looks he gave him. "If it weren't for my honorable nature, I would have done the same pathetic attack to your headquarters at Grimauld place" a few on the order side looked shocked at the fact that he had known the location and not busted in and killed them all. Others looks just hardened their impossible brainwashing by the old coot thinking that he was just playing with them.

"On the contrary Tom I was waiting for this. For a long time." That gleam was still there. There was more to this then meets the eye and Voldemort knew it and was starting to become anxious. He didn't let it show. But Dumbledore knew him well enough and his smile grew as he sensed the younger opponents worry.

"Yes. See this isn't just some mere attack. I just wanted to be here for the reunion."

By this time both sides were looking at Dumbledore as if he really had lost the plot. The dark side considering whether they should be merciful and just kill him on the spot right there and then. The order side wondering whether or not the stress had finally gotten to him and whether he needed a holiday.

Voldemort on the other hand was wary. Dumbledore was a cruel man. If he seemed this happy about this, and hadn't told the other goody goodys about this then it was obviously really, really bad. He eyed him off not saying anything trying to see something behind the blue eyes that were torturing him with their silence.

It was then that there was a huge roar of thunder. On a clear night like this?

Everyone looked up but Dumbledore and Voldemort each daring each other to see what was going on. By the knowing glint in the older mans eyes. It was he who had planned this. He knew what was going on.

But neither looked up at the purple and blue flashing lights moulding into a huge circle like whirlwind. Something like lightning flashed and figures fell from the sky. Screaming and cussing their lungs out.

Some of Voldemorts old followers recognized this light and the hole from the night long ago when their and the dark lords children were taken.

If he had taken the time to look up at the sky before someone had 'Alesto Momento'd them just before they hit the ground.

If he had looked up he might have been slightly prepared when a young girl with long black wavy hair and a surprisingly familiar cold green eyed stare stood up took out a smoke and lit it then grinned at him, let out the breath of smoke and said.

"**Top of the afternoon dad"**

**Authors Note - Do you like? or No? review and let me know ;)**


	6. Inelegant Meetings

Darkness and flashing light that's all i saw as the four of us tumbled through what felt like the edge of time.

And then. . .

We were falling to what i assumed was our deaths. Why had no one thought to bring a parachute!

Alright i guess no one was expecting this, almost as much as none of us expected to hover a metre off the ground for a few seconds before landing softly on the grass.

Yep didn't see that one coming, hopefully no one brings up the girlis screams coming from all of us.. even Dywayne.

'Smoke' was the fist thing i though. Addictions a terrible thing but hey! Stressed out a bit here. As i lit it up I saw a figure that might have frightened the less brave (Or less Stupid) a snake faced man with glowing red eyes. Who was none other than Lord Fucking Voldemort aka Daddy.

So of course being me I took a draw, gave him my best smirk and said cheerfully "Top of the afternoon dad".

To say he looked less than elegant with his mouth flopping open like a fish would be the understatement of the week so to give him a bit of time to let it sink in I slowly turned around still a bit sore (apparently travelling transdimensionally courtesy of a magic ring will do that) to take in my surroundings.

What i saw was quite a shock, it was like i had walked directly into one of the movies. On either side of us were the 'Light' and 'Dark' sides of the wizarding world each one looking as confused as the next. Well almost everyone. . .

And that's when i found myself having a staring contest with the long bearded, purple clad old goat who had robbed me of my true childhood and world. And the asshole had the nerve to smile at me and tinkle his eyes and greet us with "Welcome back children"

"What is the meaning of this _Dumbledore_" the dark lord hissed the name in contempt.

"Just a surprise for you and a few of your death eaters Tom" Dumbledore was practically bouncing up and down in exitment.

I was. . . confused to say the least. Dumbles must have been the one to send the letter and ring. The real question is.. Why?

"Come now children step over here so we can take you to a safe place where the **_evil_**dark lord won't be able to hurt you" he smiled at us as a grandfather might smile at a small child. Or thats what he was aiming for. To me he kinda just looked creepy. The rest of the order seemed to believe it and started murmuring encouragment obviously thinking that he was helping some 'Poor Shocked Children' but of a shock for them when i burst out with -

"Do i look like a fucking idiot? There's no way in hell im going with you"

Oh the look on their faces was priceless. All looking up to him like lost puppies for guidance. Pathetic really.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and pull me back roughly into the croud of Death Eaters as an insane looking (Really when is she not?) looking Bellatrix pulled Jenna and Cassy while a sour faced Snape grabbed Dywayne by the scruff of his shirt. Looking behind to see my rude companion i came face to face with none other than the blonde haired, silver eyed Lucius Malfoy sneer in place. Though thank god it wasn't at me but at the now significantly less smiley Dumbledore. Now i know i must be losing it when the first thing that came to mind was 'I thought he'd be taller in person'. Not that he wasn't tall, i just assumed... Taller.

The Order was whispering among themselves looking at us.. well me in particular with slight disgust. Well screw you Order of the Annoying Chickens. Cassy gave me a look and i could tell she was a little scared. So I gave her a reasuring look back just letting her know it was okay. She really doesn't deal well with crowds. Let alone crazy crowds. Jenna was looking bored as if this was all beneath her, stupid bint. There was a strange humming sound almost like someone speaking really fast. I couldn't make out where it was coming from in the throng of people.

"Alas, it seems that the lord has already poisoned their mind. I am too late. " he sighed and his eyes glazed over like he was devastated.  
>The humming seemed to get louder and louder but Dumbledore hadn't noticed yet only people on this side of the invisible line that divided the two sides.<p>

"I beleive my friends we now have no option. The children have made their choice. Show no mercy" He called out.

And then everything seemed to slow down the humming was louder and the whole order charged forward getting no less than ten metres before the first row got thrown back by an invisible force. Then i finally noticed the sheen bubble like dome around the whole estate we were on getting larger and larger as the humming which i now saw was Daddy dearest, his mouth moving so fast i couldn't even make out the words that he was saying. The order was forced back more and more until finally they were out the huge cast-iron gates, which proceeded to close in front of them as they tried in vain to get through the impenetrable force field.

"Stay here and guard the gate, let me know if there's anymore breaches in the security or it will be your head " Voldemort spat at the five nearest followers then proceeded to walk over to us "Lucius, Bellatrix, Snape! Bring those four to the meeting room"without even a second look at us he stormed in front of us. Sweeping past the cowering death eaters that were unfortunate enough to cross his path.

"He's a bit grumpy isn't he? Someone obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"I said unnecessarily loud. I was rewarded with a glare.

But at least i got a reaction. And that's all i'll be aiming for.

**AN - Reviews are always good. **

**In fact their great. Wanna give me a review?**


	7. Blood Ties

**Chapter 7 - Malfoy Manor.**

**AN - I think that timelines and some of the main story of Voldemort is kind of tipsy turvey in this one. I tried to make it as accurate as possible but if you see any obvious mistakes that I missed don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer - Again I do not own any of the series or characters. this is my plot and I like playing with them (: this is the last time ill be putting disclaimer up it goes without saying for the rest of the chapters. **

To be honest I'd never been in a place that was anything like this. It was colossal, and that's just the outside I was looking at as it had taken at least five minutes just to walk up the long driveway to the main part of the house. Manor actually, calling it a house was an insult. The driveway led to a set of wide stone steps and wooden double doors. Really big wooden doors, I wonder how they got opened; I know I couldn't open them myself. The manor itself was very gothic all spindly towers and old fashioned looking. Although impressive the whole vibe was pretty creepy. Although what else would I expect from the Malfoy's.

Inwardly chuckling to myself I didn't notice us stopping and ran head first into said Dark Lord and then proceed to land flat on my ass.

"Watch where you are going insolent girl" he hissed at me.. Actually hissed! Eyes flashing all red and dangerously at all. Although of course still wondering to myself whether or not I had gone completely bonkers and not really having any concern for my own welfare would never take those signs as actual danger. Didn't even offer to help me up! Bastard.

"How about you watch who your stepping in front of mate" I actually jabbed a finger into his chest. Ha! Take that Voldy.

From the shock on his face you could tell that he wasn't used to being talked back to or of people not shrieking in fear of his hideousness (or anger whatever makes him happy right?). But lucky for me he just huffed and spun on his heel and kept walking. Well I guess I know where I got my brattyness from now.

"It would do well for you to hold your tongue from insulting our Lord" Lucius whispered warningly.

"Yeah like you said YOUR Lord, Not Mine. Just saying" I pointed out and continued walking trying to catch up to Snape and Cassy.

"Nice place isn't it" she remarked sarcastically as I walked in step beside her.

"Oh I don't know few pot plants, splash of paint and call it home!" I said it in a whisper so Mr. Malfoy wouldn't get insulted by our criticism.

"No offence Anna but your dad is like totally gross" Jenna said her disgust clearly showing on her face.

I nodded at her, not particularly wanting to get into any type of conversation with her, not even if it was true.

"I guess it explains where you got your looks from!" she laughed (cackled?) at her own very cleverly thought out joke.

"Jenna don't move!" Dywayne suddenly spoke up.

"Why what is it!" she shrieked as he slowly reached towards her as if about to pull something off her. I couldn't see anything.

"Oh don't worry" he said as she had just started severely stressing out, "It was just your face". Although not much clever than her joke I still laughed. But it was mostly on the look of outrage as she stormed off ahead of us.

We had reached the doors and with a flick of a wand the doors opened and we all stepped inside.

Following the briskly paced Dark lord and his followers we managed to keep up with them through what seemed to be the most extravagant place I had ever seen. Not to mention confusing, all the pathways, stairs and doors we went through. I knew for a fact that I'd never be able to remember my way out. 'Well there goes the escape plan' I thought bitterly to myself. Not that I had really thought we needed it. Just you know.. Incase things didn't go well.

Finally they had slowed and stopped in front of a mahogany door and we stepped through into what was a cozy sitting room much less posh looking than the rest of the house. Much more to my tastes really. There was an open fire, a few comfy sitting chairs and a wall lined with books. Lucius gestured for the four of us to sit down on a few of the larger chairs and I grabbed the one closer to the fire. Trying to stay as far away from Bellatrix and her murderous glances as possible.

"So, Dumbledore thinks he can fool me into believe you are my child eh? Does he really think me that daft!" he screeched in my face and grabbed a hold of either side of the armchair.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" I think I got spittle on his face. Well serves him right screaming in my face when I'd had a possible mental breakdown.

He hissed and spun on his heel and walked over and started staring into the fire.

"My child was taken from me long ago. I've known Dumbledore to be a cruel man. But this is just savage" he whispered it but everyone in the room could hear his words, and his pain. Maybe I was being too hard on the guy.

"How do you know I'm not her?" I said to him slightly less bitchy.

"Because she and my wife disappeared 15 years ago." he intoned bitterly. "Well I got back, thanks to this" I pulled out the ring that had taken us here from my jean pockets and handed it to his outstretched hand.

"Where did you get this!" he demanded.

"It was sent to us with an owl and a letter that was supposedly from you!" I snapped back at him.

"Dumbledore" was all he said and clenched his fists and threw the ring into the bookcase, embedding it into the wood.

"Well to be honest I'd like to know who my real father is" Jenna nagged.

"Yeah, although I hate to agree with you but I wouldn't mind knowing my heritage myself." Dywayne stated and Cassy nodded in agreement.

"I think we'd all like to know the truth" Snape spoke up for the first time making a few of us jump in fright almost forgetting he was there in the way he blended into the background. No wonder the guy made a great spy.

"Indeed" Voldemort murmured, and then walked over to get something from a shelf. He turned around with a brown leather case.

Setting it on the table he went through the contents, most of which looked disgusting and eventually pulled out a vial, a piece of parchment and... A knife! It wasn't a big knife but it was sure scary looking.

"Your not coming anywhere near me with that thing!" Jenna shrieked. For once I couldn't agree more with her. This was another sign that I could be in fact losing my sanity.

"I only need a drop of blood to see what your family tree is" Voldy stated boredly gesturing to the parchment.

None of the others looked convinced. Dywayne sighed loudly "Ill go first then you big babies".

"Oh go on then Dy be the big man" I smiled at him reassuringly knowing that he was probably only doing it for his sisters sake. I didn't see what happened as he put his hand out and then pressed his slightly bleeding finger on the parchment in front of him. Even though it had only been a drop of blood it ran across the paper like ink spelling out words and shaped and eventually formed into a blood red family tree.

"Dywayne Black-Wilkes, son of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black and Benjamin Wilkes" he spoke clearly and loudly making sure everyone in the room heard.

"What?" Bellatrix spoke quietly turning her attention to the two siblings sitting on the lounge chair scrutinizing all of their looks. I had to admit it myself Cassy did look remarkably like her apart from the hair and pale skin, same hollow cheekbones and nose. Whereas Dywayne only had her eyes, the dark black eyes that he couldn't ever had gotten from his father. Understanding settled over her and Bellatrix waited to walk over to them but Voldemort put a hand out to stop her. "He may be descendant of you Bella but we do not know about the others or if they have been brainwashed by Dumbledore in an attempt for us to let our guard down" he looked at her pointedly and it almost seemed like they were having a silent conversation before she nodded and took a step back to where she was standing, still glancing over in wonder at them.

Cassy went next squeezing Dy's hand (she's really queasy about blood) and of course it turned up the same. They sat there sitting awkwardly looking from Voldemort to their 'Mother'. Well at least I'm not the only one with an insane parent I thought cheerfully to myself.

Voldy purposely avoided my eye and walked over to Jenna. "There is no way I'm letting you cut my hand" she whined. "Well if you don't let me I'll just have to assume you're a spy and torture you for information before leaving you in a dirty cell in the dungeon to let you rot" and the way he said it you could tell he wasn't lying.

"Fine" she squeaked. Although I think it was more the idea of a dirty cell than anything else that convinced her.

"Janette Snape, Daughter of Tara Jenkins and Severus Snape"

"What!" Snape and Jenna burst out with... at the same time I burst out laughing. I guess that's where she got the nose from. Ha!

"Silence!" Voldemort Bellowed and my laughter died out and the complaints of the other two immediately ceased.

And that's when I realized it was my turn.

He nodded at me and walked forward, "Put your hand out". I did as I was told and he pressed the point into one of my fingers just so it broke through the skin and then turned my hand as the droplet of blood pooled at the top and dropped it onto the parchment.

"Annalise Riddle, Daughter of Anita Griffiths and Thomas Riddle" although I already knew this as mum had told me the shock on his face was evident. He really has a habit of doing the whole fish impersonation thing.

"Well what a shock folks. Didn't know that one!" sarcasm may be the lowest form of wit. But god it is good for breaking awkward tension.

"Well yes of course, but the real question is How did you know?" what is this an interrogation? I suppose this is the Dark Lord we're talking about.

"Mum told me?" honestly these people really are thick.

That got his attention he motioned to the others.

"Out, go enjoy having your family back.. I need to speak to my dau- um.. Annalise alone."

Someone's in denial.

After they made their way out he sat in the chair next to me

"Your mum.. She's.. How is she?" his eyes had softened and he almost looked... human.. Well as human as a snake man could look.

"She's alright, remarried.. Got another kid. Annoying little brat that she is" I laughed awkwardly.

His eyes flashed with anger for a moment before dulling to defeat.

"I suppose that was for the best" he whispered.

I waited...

And waited...

Oooh... this is getting awkward.

"So..." I started "... you like... books?" I pointed to the bookcase.

"Uh... Yes I enjoy... reading... books" his voice was barely audible.

And that's when my most hated trait came out.. My awkward word vomit.

"Yeah same, I'm a real book nerd. I'd love to read some of the magic books here. Do you think I could? I'm not even sure if I can do magic. Do you think I can? I hope I can that'd be sick. Absolutely amazing in fact. Shut me up if I'm talking too much. Oh god I'm talking a lot. This is weird. I'm gonna shut up now." I finally managed to stop and looked at him expecting the worst but he did the one thing I didn't think I'd ever see him do.

He laughed, an actual laugh that wasn't evil or because of him torturing some poor soul.. It was warm and kind of nice.

"You really are like your mother aren't you. Except you look more like me"

I looked at him in horror at this and he chuckled.

"I mean before I was.. this." he pointed at his body "Same hair, same eyes. Same irritating behavior.". I glared at him at the last comment but I don't think he got it.

"In answer to your questions, yes some of these books you will be able to read, and what do you mean you hope you can? Haven't you ever used it before?"

And that's when I spent an hour explaining the world and the Harry Potter books to him. He didn't seem to like that the books were named after "That potter brat" but other that that I think he mostly understood the whole thing.

"Well no daughter of mine and Anita's would ever not have magic. I'm certain you'll be quite skilled with practice and training."

And at that he stood up.

"Where are you going?" I said kind of scared of being left alone in the place.

"We are going to train" the smile on his face told me that this wasn't going to be as fun as I hoped. But I hopped up and followed him out the door anyway.

Time to train.

_**AN - Hope you liked this chapter**_

_**Please please please review they are the things that keep authors going. Even if its 'constructive critisism' I just want to know what people think (: **_


	8. Training Montage Time!

Training Montage Time!

Training as it turned out was definitely not what I had expected. Because I had never used magic. Father as he insisted I call him had insisted that I develop a basic knowledge of magic before I was actually allowed to use it.

So most of my time was spent in the library reading, which I didn't mind. Cassy and Dywayne were there studying with me when they weren't making up for lost time with their insane mother and Jenna was forced there too but she spent most of her time complaining and fixing her hair and not actually studying.

The one thing I did mind was physical training. I'm not exactly unfit but it was hard. Lots and lots of laps and lifting and learning hand to hand combat. Because of the physical exercise father had taken to making Snape give me these horrible tasting potions to 'help' me quit smoking. It was ridiculous. Although I had cut down a lot. Only because I had to sneak of in my miniscule breaks to sneak off and have one.

After a while I realized the manor wasn't as confusing as I had first thought and I now knew my way around most of it. Though sometimes still managed to get myself lost and had to call my house elf Pippin to come and help me. I tried not to make her do much but if I didn't ask her to do something at least once a day she seemed to punish herself thinking she had done something wrong. But I have to admit I didn't mind not having to clean my room or do anything like that really. But I did miss cooking, I have an obsession with cooking. From cakes to big main dinners. Being in the kitchen made me feel at ease. But unfortunately that was the one thing I hadn't been able to find. But I'd never tell Pippin that I wanted to cook her and the other elves would think that they had done something wrong. Besides I didn't really have time to myself by the end of most days I was too tired to even contemplate doing anything else.

It wasn't until I was lying in bed after what I guessed was the third week of being there that I realized I didn't know the date. Let alone what country I was in. I kept on thinking it must be January because of the heat. But then I realized their all British and that the seasons were different to Australian. I made a note to ask at breakfast the next day before I fell into a deep deep sleep.

My room wasn't one of the most elegant ones the others had picked. It was a lot better than my one at home big bathroom. But it was roomy and near all the places I needed to be. Big fancy things don't mix well with me. Unless there shoes.

Stretching and getting the nearest pair of clothes on. Seriously never ever let the dark lord pick your wardrobe it consisted of all black clothes of sweatpants, shorts and t-shirts. 'Maybe I should ask about shopping' I thought to myself as I made my way down to the 'small' dining room that fit about fifteen people.

Sitting down and making an order for bacon and eggs and earning a "You should eat more healthily" and a glare from Cassy.

"Just cause I'm not the health freak who thinks a salad is a full meal. It's a side dish!" I poked my tongue out at her and Lucius chuckled.

I'd gotten to know Malfoy Sr a lot more and he was an alright guy, a bit pompous, but he was fun to hang with and he helped us a lot with our studies when other said 'parents' were out. Me and Dy had taken to calling him "Uncle Luce". Which of course he loved… secretly.

"Hey Father" I said loudly so he could hear from the other side of the table.

"Yes, Annalise?" i glared at him and he sighed and said "Yes, Anna".

"Weird question but what day is it?"

He looked at me funny and then looked at the front of the daily prophet he was reading. I don't think ill ever get used to the moving pictures.

"Fifteenth of June, why?"

"Well I realized I didn't know the date. So I figured I should ask" I shrugged and dug into the meal that had been brought to me.

"Doesn't Hogwarts start at the beginning of September?" Dy asked through a mouth full of food.

"Attractive Dy, maybe you should give up cutlery all together. Then you'd get all the girls" I winked at him and laughed as he threw me a dirty look.

"The years just ended, In fact my son Draco will be coming home tomorrow. But yes it does start then. Why were you hoping to go?" Lucius looked at us questioningly.

"Well of course. There's no way in hell I'm not going to Hogwarts!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm sure they'll just let the Dark Lords daughter and his right hand woman's children just come waltzing through the gates wont they?" Snape sneered at me. Jenna didn't just get the nose from him she got the personality. How such a nice person like Tara fell in love with him ill never have a clue.

"They have to! We haven't done anything wrong!" I shouted at him. Jenna looked smug of course she'd be allowed in.

"Well you haven't but I have, they'll think you'll be helping me infiltrate Hogwarts" said stupid Dark Lord looked at me sadly.

"Well that's stupid! Uncle Luce! You work at the ministry! You've got some political influence or whatever it is! Cant you do something! Please!" we all did our best pout and puppy dog eyes at him. How could he refuse.

He stuttered a bit and then sighed, defeat written all over his face.

"I suppose I could talk to the minister and see what I can do" he smiled at us and all at once we jumped up and jumped on the blonde yelling and muttering lots of 'thank you's' and 'you're the best uncle Luce'. Narcissa just laughed at him. I think she was glad to have some more children in the home. I have a feeling she missed Draco.

Speaking of Draco, he was coming home.. tomorrow. I wonder how that'll go down.

"Settle down you lot, I have something I want to tell you" Father spoke loudly to get over the noise. So we sat back in our respective seats and looked at him intently.

"Today I will be letting you practice magic-" before he got to finish he got the same attention as Lucius had gotten before. All of us jumping all over him.

"Off, off you lot, now!" he laughed in spite of trying to sound serious.

"Now we'll each take one of you at a time as it's better to have a one on one session for your first real lessons, you wont be getting your own wands yet though, you'll be practicing with spare wands".

There was a collective groan at that.

"But when Draco goes to get his school things, and hopefully you'll be getting yours too but no promises, you can get your wands."

The groans turned into shouts of joy and happy dances all round.

"Come on Anna, lets get started" he said to me standing up from the table.

I looked at him then back down to my only half finished food then shrugged and got up and followed him to one of the training rooms.

The wand felt good in my hand, it was willow 10 ¾ inches unicorn hair. I knew straight up that this wasn't the wand for me. But father assured me it would work fine.

The next few hours were filled with testing all the knowledge I had retained from the books I had read. It was wonderful. At first I tried basic things, levitating, diffindo, reducto. But then I moved on to the harder spells, transfiguring penny's into cushions and tables into chairs. Still apparently simple to father but I think he understood when he saw the look in my eye. It was wonderful. Absolutely amazing to think that I was doing this. I even tried a patronus it didn't come into a full shape but I got some white wispy vapor to come out of the tip of the wand. Not much though. Sooner than I wished it was dinner time.

"I have excellent news from the minister" Lucius said.

"Are we allowed!" came the exited shouts from all of us.

"There is no law against it and the ministry has forced Dumbledore's hand on this one, after I claimed that you four were boarding with me and that you were fine young pupils and the Dark Lord had not been able to taint you before I found you" there was multiple laughs at that.

"So were really going?" I asked still not able to believe it.

"Yes, you're really going to Hogwarts" He smiled at us.

**AN – I'm hoping people like what they read. Like I said before. If you don't like something or something doesn't make sense ill see what I can do to make it right.**


End file.
